And I Lost My Voice
by pyr0technic
Summary: James lost his voice, his mind, and everything else. He wasn't even sure if he could find his voice again. — JamesLily. Dedicated to SpiritedWind.


A/N: HI GUISE! I got a really fluffy idea for LilyJames, and I do adore the pairing itself but never got to write for it...so without further ado~ this is dedicated to a very close friend, **Spirited Wind**

Oh, and it's a drabble...meaning it's super short.

* * *

><p>James Potter was strutting down the Great Hall as if Lily Evans had just asked him to the Yule Ball.<p>

Of course, that was normal, as the Marauders knew very well.

But what wasn't normal was the time and place he was strutting at.

James had just failed Potions.

"Uh, mate...maybe you should..." Remus Lupin tried to speak up to James, but thought better of it as he shook his head.

Sirius Black, on the other hand, wasn't going to let his friend get away just as easily.

"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-oh god...I don't think I can do this..." And with that, Sirius doubled over with fits of laughter.

"The mothering role is just not for you, is it?" Remus asked sympathetically, sparing a glance at James, who was still strutting.

The four boys(yes, Peter was tagging along as well, it was just hard to take notice of him because he was so quiet) climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Right now, what James had going on through his head no one could possibly decipher. He wasn't sure if he should be upset, or not care, or be his normal self, or talk to Professor McGongall-or anything at all.

"James, we're going to go ahead and hit the sack, come up when you feel like it," Sirius told, taking the other two boys with him as they rushed up to the boys' dormitory.

James scanned his surroundings. The Gryffindor common room was in fact, cold, but it was _cozy_. With it's cool red and gold cushions and sofas, James felt like this would be a good place to stay and think.

He sat in front of the fireplace.

He wrapped his arms around his knees, his "comfort pose." He stared into the flames, not sure of anything.

Then anything or everything hit him all at once.

He failed Potions, his mum and dad had been sending him Howlers more often than ever, his grandparents tragic death, he was straying away from his closest friends...and Lily.

It was hard to think that he hadn't gone insane from all the things that were hurting him.

Yes, James Potter had just strutted to class, and strutted all the way back.

But that was just how he dealt with hurt. Cover it up until it fades away.

But this time, it wouldn't fade away. He was scared. What was happening with his life?

The hurt was stabbing more painfully in his chest. What was he going to do? He became increasingly afraid that he was going to jump into the flames of the fire if his thoughts got the slightest bit more complicated.

"James?"

Then it all stopped mid-blur and faded away.

Because James recognized the voice instantly.

The honey-like, sugar-sweet voice pulled him out of his temporary insanity.

And he was glad for it.

"What's wrong with you?"

James didn't reply. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Sure, he just failed a class, but that was just one of the many things that he didn't know what to think of. He knew that she didn't care, and would walk away any moment now.

So that's why his heart nearly stopped when Lily Evans sat next to him by the fireplace. She gazed at him with her mesmerizing peridot eyes in question. James stared back. Was she trying to comfort him? Him, of all people?"

"Ahm...I'm fine, really." Just as soon as James finished the sentence, Lily drew a sharp breath.

"No. You're not, James. I know that you failed Potions." Lily was looking into the flames of the fireplace as hard as James was.

James felt the pang in his chest start to hurt again. Was she going to scold him for failing? He didn't think he could stand anymore of that.

"Failing Potions isn't the only thing on my mind," James said slowly, as if trying to find the right way to tell her. If she cared, it wasn't like he didn't want her to.

"I know that, too."

James was silent for a while, only taking in deep breaths. Then suddenly, he was angry. Hell, this girl never gave him the slightest ounce of attention when he wanted it, and now that he was all boo-hoo upset she decides to talk to him?

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it, alright!" James stood abruptly. He shot a glare at Lily. Why he was glaring at the very girl he was madly in love with, he would never know. No one could understand how he felt, even he couldn't for Merlin's sake!

James started to take a step when Lily grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, I see what you're doing. What, you think grabbing my wrist is going to make me say, 'Oh Lily,' and pour out my life to you when you proabably wouldn't even understand?" James couldn't stop himself. Anger that wasn't supposed to come out kept coming.

A small frown etched itself onto Lily's delicate lips. Her eyes...her eyes are what intrigued James the most, though. It was like Lily was seeing right through him.

Her hand grasped his shoulder.

"That won't work either," James murmured with a bitter laugh. How ironic, any other day he would've died for this. Not today.

Slowly, both her hands wrapped around James' torso, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

It was like her love fought back with his anger.

James heart leaped again. But he wasn't going to let her take advantage of him...not now... "N-Not even...h-h-hugging me will..."

Before he could finish, Lily stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

James lost his voice, his mind, and everything else. His eyes were half-lidded but he was still gaping at her.

Lily then kissed his other cheek.

James was sure this was a dream now. With the bit of consciousness he had left, he leaned in towards her lips with a brilliant shade of red painting his cheeks.

Lily only smiled again, and gently pushed his shoulders back, and walked up the stairs into the girls' dormitory.

James wasn't sure if he could find his voice again.

* * *

><p>Oh god, the ending SUCKS...this might be a two-shot, and it's really fluffy, and you might think Lily's ooc, but let's just say she had a soft spot for people who are in paaiiinn :D And this is seventh year, so you guys should already know she's starting to like James back.<p>

THIS MIGHT BE A TWO-SHOT...idk, it depends on your reviews. REVIEW!


End file.
